


Love's Just an Olympic Game

by BLUEXSTAR



Category: Mario & Sonic (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, Mild Language, Sonic Lost World, trans headcannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLUEXSTAR/pseuds/BLUEXSTAR
Summary: The Olympic games are coming to a close, and Zazz finds himself senselessly moping over a lost match. He doesn't realize at first that it's not the only thing he's moping about...Zazz/Zavok pairing. Don't really know what the heck I'm doing or how to use this site so any pointers in the right direction are very welcome!(title is placeholder and subject to change!)





	1. Sore Losers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've written fanfiction a long time before, but this will be my first public story, and it's also the first time I have written about Zazz and Zavok. I realize there's probably a lot of OOC details in this, but I hope whoever reads this enjoys this story and will be willing to help me improve my work!  
> This work is entirely a WIP and will be a short multi-parter. Thank you for reading!

"... Why's everyone smiling and having such a good time? Jeez!" Zazz growled, glaring angrily at the people on and around the beach.   
"You are such a sore loser, aren't you?"

Zavok approached his fellow Zeti, giving him a smug smile. The younger one didn't reply.

"So what, you got beat in a game. Didn't you have fun?" He said lowly.  
"I would've if I'd have won..."  
"Tsk tsk, Zazz. I hate losing too, yet I'm surprised to see you moping about it more than me."  
"What? You lost your boxing event too?"  
"Yeah, that Mii beat me fair and square... I am disappointed in myself too, y'know, but I enjoyed the event. It felt good to just try hand to hand combat without using any special powers. Makes a nice change." Zavok explained warmly, taking a seat next to Zazz. "I didn't realize you had an interest in sports too..."  
Zazz blushed, still refusing to make eye contact with his leader. "Yeah. I've always wanted to try it. Watching people swing their arms about like that seemed perfect for me. What's everyone gonna think when they seem the footage of me getting smacked in the face with a measly ball over and over?"  
"I...is that why you're moping?"

Strangely, Zavok's tone softened. Zazz glanced at him for a second, yet still wouldn't look him in the eye.  
The larger red Zeti sat down in the other chair at the table, circling his index finger around the empty glass.

"Care to have a game with me?" He questioned. "The Olympics will be over soon, so the courts will be open to the participants. Of course... You'll have to teach me how to play first..."

Zazz finally lifted himself up from his slouch, but he didn't reply to Zavok's request. He still refused to make eye contact.

"Come on, Zazz. I can't have you with your head down like this all the time." Zavok urged, gritting his teeth. "One game is all I ask. It can't be that hard."  
"No way boss. You'll beat me to a pulp." Zazz eventually muttered.

The duo sat in silence for a while, Zazz glaring at the people of Rio enjoying themselves on the beach, and Zavok idly toying with the empty glass. Eventually, the slender purple Zeti stood up, and hastily walked away, taking the glass with him. He returned it to the bar, giving his leader a solemn glare, before heading off for the stadium.

Zavok sighed heavily, leaning against the table. The Mii he had fought earlier brought him a cocktail over. They were a small, bald fellow with a beauty mark beneath their right eye. They chattered with Zavok about the boxing match and a couple of other Olympic events they had seen, enthusiastic smiles appearing on their faces. Their conversation turned to the stadium where most of the events had taken place.  
It was getting dark. Zavok gave his rival a pleasant goodbye, and headed over to the stadium, hoping to find his teammate.

* * *

"No no... You're holding it all wrong, kiddo..." The badger girl muttered, manoeuvring Bowser Jr's arms. "There. Ain't that better?"

Zazz watched with his head in his hands as the koopa kid pulled back his arm, and then released the arrow.

"Nice shot! Keep practicin' keep practicin'!" Sticks urged enthusiastically.

  
"Well, you're a face I haven't seen in a long time..." A metallic voice stated.  
Zazz turned to the voice's source, and saw Orbot, the small, round red robot that belonged to Eggman.  
He shrugged him off, yet Orbot continued to chatter.  
"Sticks is surprisingly patient, isn't she? Underneath that ratty, irritable persona, she's very eager to teach people how to play this sport."  
Zazz still did not reply.  
"What's up with you, anyway? You're normally loud and obnoxious, flailing your arms around..." Orbot continued. "Is it because you lost? How pathetic..."

The Zeti perked up suddenly, noticing something on the field. He blushed, and covered his face.

"Should teach you to not to be so reckless. Senseless violence is not the key to... Hm?"

Orbot finally noticed that the Zeti hadn't been paying attention to him. He turned to where Zazz's embarrassed stare was facing, which seemed to be Zavok, who was laughing about something with Sticks.

"Oh, afraid your boss is-"  
"Will you shut up!?" Zazz exploded.

His heart stopped. In the corner of his eye, he saw Zavok, Sticks, and a few other people staring at him. He began to tremble.

"Zazz!" Zavok called as his fellow Zeti fled the scene.

  
He attempted to chase after him through the stadium, yet with no luck. He ended up in the table tennis court.

"D'oof!!"

A hard thud from under the table alerted Zavok. He turned to face the offending object, his stern expression fading to befuddlement.

"Zazz..." He spoke softly, something that was most unusual of him. "I know you're under there. Stop trying to avoid me."

The purple Zeti crawled out from under the table, rubbing his head. He didn't speak.

"What on Earth is wrong with you today? All this can't be over some measly game..."

Zazz rubbed his arms nervously, still avoiding any eye contact.

"Speak to me." Zavok commanded lowly, pushing himself against his teammate. " **Speak. To. Me.** "

Zazz's breaths were erratic, and he gently pushed Zavok off of him. The larger Zeti complied.

"Something is wrong. You're not acting like your usual self. Normally you'd jump at the chance to beat someone down. Tell me what is going on."  
"I... I didn't want you to be disappointed in me..." Zazz finally uttered.  
"What makes you think I am?"

Zavok's tone was gentle and kind. It caught Zazz off guard. He wasn't sure how to react.

"I'm not. I'm pleasantly surprised you have a hobby like this actually. Come on."

Zavok picked up a paddle and the ball. He positioned himself, and attempted to bounce the ball like you would basketball. He watched as it bounced once, twice, three times, and a few more times until it stopped.  
Zazz chuckled, to which Zavok questioned if his student would become the teacher.

Zazz's smile became permanent, and he shuffled up to his leader, positioning his hands and explaining how the sport worked.  
The duo soon became engaged in their game, Zavok pleased to see his teammate's original personality begin to shine through with each win.

"So what do you think caused you to lose?" He questioned, still continuing their game.

As he was about to reply, Zazz looked to the doorway, and missed the ball.

"Er... I think I just got distracted..." He replied, noticing Sticks.

Zavok relaxed his shoulders, and placed his equipment down. He had half expected that answer, but at the same time...  
He shook his head. He was thinking too much about it.

"I'm going to practice archery with Sticks." He murmured, walking over to the badger girl. "Don't stay cooped up in here for too long."

The red Zeti disappeared into the light, leaving Zazz alone in the darkness. The lanky purple Zeti placed his equipment down too, and sat down at the referee's table, burying his head in his hands. He needed to rest...


	2. Avoidance

Zazz watched as the event organisers were packing equipment away, being helped by a few of the Koopalings and Tails. Most everyone had gone home now.

He felt better after that nap in the table tennis court. He'd let his tiny failure cloud his mind. It was like Zavok said, it was just a game. A simple loss wasn't going to kill him.  
He had fun as well, didn't he?  
Right?

... He hadn't. He had gotten so into the game that it was no longer a game. It had almost become a battle to the death.

The Zeti covered his face. He was ashamed of himself.  
If that match had gone on any longer, he would have ripped that Mii's arms off.  
Zavok would think even less of him. He didn't want that...

"Ah, there you are!" Sticks called. "Your boss has been worried sick about you all day!"

She ran up to him, a cross expression on her face.

"If he wants to talk to me, tell him where I am." Zazz murmured.  
"You seem like you're avoiding him..."  
"Not him in particular... I'm avoiding everyone."   
"And why's that?" Sticks questioned, planting herself on the seat next to him.   
The Zeti did not reply.  
"Avoiding people ain't good for ya. I know that from my own experience. It may be hard... _Not_ avoiding people, but ya gotta do it!"   
Zazz simply sighed. Perhaps he should tell someone...   
"... I..." How was he going to put it into words? "I'm avoiding everyone because I'm scared."  
"Scared? Of what?"  
Sticks' voice was kind yet shrill. She seemed eager to listen.  
Zazz opened his mouth to speak, yet no sound came out.   
He couldn't tell her that...

"I'm unstable. Y-you've seen how I act!" Zazz's eyes widened, his usual, maddened look returning. "I-I was so close to killing someone... I can't believe I had the strength to hold it all back!"  
"We all get like that sometimes!"  
"No... You don't understand..."

The Zeti rubbed his tired eyes, a feeling of fear washing over his body. Or was it simply the cold breeze? Whatever it was, it caused him to shiver.

"Zazz, wasn't it? Your boss said he was proud of you." Sticks said softly. "He was shocked you didn't win your match, but he told me that he saw your passion, that fire in your eyes when you were playing. He's... Upset that you're acting like this now though. He..."

She had noticed the red Zeti was standing on the stadium, and fell quiet.

"He what?" Zazz spat.  
"... He wants to talk to you."

The badger girl stood up as Zavok approached them, smiling compassionately.  
"Thank you, Sticks."  
He turned to Zazz, his usual, stern expression plastered on his face. "Now, tell me what the hell is wrong with you."

Zazz did not respond, his eyes following Sticks until she left the area.  
"Is everything she said true?" He eventually questioned.   
"If it was, how would you respond to me telling it to you directly?"

Zazz's heart was in overdrive. His leader was much too close for comfort.

"I... I think I'd have a heart attack-"

Zazz quickly clamped his hand over his mouth, and Zavok stepped away, a blue blush on his face. Neither of them had expected that answer.  
Eventually, Zavok laughed, and brushed his hand through his cyan hair, that almost looked like it illuminated in the moonlight.

"Still spouting nonsense, it seems..." He chuckled warmly. "You're an... Odd one to say the least. But that's one of the reasons I like you."  
Zazz buried his entire head into his hands. What the hell was he saying? It sounded like Zavok was the one spouting nonsense now...

"Stop hiding." The large one commanded, grabbing his student's wrist. "It's not like you to hide. Look."  
He forced the younger Zeti's hand away from his face, bringing his attention to the now empty field.  
"There's no one to hide from. I can tell you're still... Itching to let some of that fire out, so do so. Take it out on me."

Zavok was clueless. There was no fire at all. Only the black soot left behind. The red Zeti stepped forwards.   
"It's not like you to care about what others think..." He was getting dangerously close again.

Zavok's eyes closed, and he gently pressed his forehead against Zazz's face, a quiet, contented sigh escaping his mouth.  
Zazz's heart stopped. He was frozen. What was happening? His leader was warm, yet he felt as cold as ice.

Time started up again as Zavok stepped back, the blue blush on his face returning.

"… I've been wanting to do that for a while..." He murmured.

Zazz was flummoxed. What had just happened?

"Wha... Hey! What did you do that for!?" He screamed, standing up. Zavok simply replied with a sheepish chuckle. "Y-you know that-"   
Zazz stopped talking.  
Was his leader suggesting...?

"That what? This is wrong?" Zavok murmured, pressing his face against Zazz again, much like an affectionate cat.   
The purple Zeti's heart was pounding. He felt light headed.   
"I suspected for a long time you weren't like most of our race... Much like me..."

No. He couldn't be.  
This was all in Zazz's head...  
This wasn't real. This wasn't real...

  
"Zazz!" Zavok called as his follower fell backwards. "Are you okay?"  
"Hah... Hyahahaha!" Zazz cackled, voice breaking. "You're just playing games with me, aren't you?!"   
Zavok's reply didn't come immediately. "Yeah... I am. It took a while for you to realize though, didn't it?"

Zazz's maniacal personality had reared its face again, much to Zavok's dismay. But it seemed as though he had figured out what was up with his follower...  
He had to ask though... Did Zazz know what was up with himself?


	3. Unimportant

"Uh, Zavok? Phone for you. Think it's that Zeena girl..." Sonic chirped, peering into the apartment from around the doorway. "You want it?"

Zavok sighed angrily, frustrated that he had been disturbed from his thoughts.

"I'll take that as a no." The blue hedgehog chuckled. "Sorry, he's not available..."

The red Zeti's eyes followed the car lights that trailed along the roads in the distance, his ears briefly catching segments of Sonic's conversation with his female follower. It seemed as though she was complaining about something, much to the hedgehog's dismay. He was replying to her with simple, two syllable phrases, sounding much more uninterested than usual.

 

"That girl never seems to shut up..." He muttered, finally putting the phone down. "Is she like, your self-proclaimed girlfriend or something?"  
Zavok let a small chuckle escape his lips. "I guess you could say that..."  
"Hah, guess we have a bit more in common than I originally thought."  
"… Sonic?"  
The hedgehog perked his ears, surprised that Zavok wanted to talk.  
"You haven't seen Zazz anywhere, have you?"  
"Zazz? You mean the tall scrawny one? Sorry, can't say I have."

The Zeti growled, and stood up straight. Where had that lunatic disappeared to now?

"Why do you ask?" Sonic questioned.  
"... It's non of your business, hedgehog." Zavok stated coldly. "He was just acting... Off. That's all. I'm sure he's fine..."  
"Whatever you say, big guy. I'll let you know if I run into him. Catch ya later."

The blue one walked off, and Zavok shook his head gently. He was worrying too much.  
Zazz, while unpredictable, wouldn't get into any trouble. He was probably just running around the streets. Maybe causing some inconvenience to the locals, but... Nothing major.  
Hopefully...

It seemed as though he had to be blunt about his feelings.

* * *

 

Zavok smiled to himself as he watched his follower kicking a football against the wall, his movements wild yet precise. He couldn't help but wonder what had distracted him in the tournament.  
The purple Zeti never noticed him until he advanced closer, his elbow striking him in the chest.

"Gyah! Sorry boss!" Zazz flapped, scrambling to stand up straight.  
"It's quite alright, Zazz... I shouldn't be sneaking up on people like that."

Zazz felt his cheeks darken. That tone he had spoken in was awfully out of character for Zavok.

"We need to talk about last night."  
"Last night? Whaddya mean last night?"  
"You don't remember?"  
"A-hyaha!" Zazz cackled, body twitching. "Last night, last night... You're talkin' as if we had some deep, meaningful conversation!"  
Zavok took a step back as Zazz poked his sharp nail into his chest. "I don't recall anything!"

His heart sank, and Zavok dropped his imposing demeanor. The atmosphere changed. So did Zazz.  
His maniacal look switched to that of concern and worry.

"Actually... I woke up on one of the benches in the javelin arena." He explained, eyes darting about. "The last thing I remember is seeing you come towards me..."

  
So he had forgotten everything that they had spoken about last night.

 

It was time for Zavok to forget too.

"... You know what? It's not important." He murmured, feigning a serious expression. "We'll be leaving soon, so get your things ready."

The red Zeti made a hasty exit. Zazz sighed to himself, and sat down on the floor, cross legged. He'd begun to feel light headed again...

 

_Something warm tenderly pressed itself against Zazz's chest, its material much like the Zeti's own leathery skin. His heart was racing. It felt like it was going to explode..._  
_The world faded to black._

 

"Hello? Hellooooo?"

Zazz lifted himself up, disturbed by whatever had been shaking him. He turned to see Luigi and a few of Mario's friends standing around him.

"Oh! You scared-a me then." The green plumber sighed in relief as Zazz lifted himself to unsteady feet. "Are you okay?"  
"Ah... Ahaha... I'm as okay as I'll ever be." He replied gruffly.  
"Here, take a seat." Daisy insisted, pushing a chair under him.

Everyone here had such worried expressions on their faces. Why were they so concerned about him?

  
Why had Zavok been so concerned about him?

 

 

Something must have happened last night.

  
Zazz rubbed his temples, gritting his teeth. He was trying to remember. But he couldn't.  
Each time he did, his heart skipped a beat, and he felt weak.

* * *

 

He sat on the sidelines as people took turns playing volleyball on the beach with each other. Someone occasionally tried to encourage him to join in, but he simply shrugged them off.  
Bypassers kept bringing him cold drinks, giving him looks of sympathy and compassion. Some looked at him with pity. He didn't like that. He hated it. He hated it more than the icy, distant stares of the Deadly Six.

Zazz coughed, bent over his knees and shaking. He felt awful, like something was eating away at him.

"Hey." A familiar, warm voice said. It left a ringing sound in his ears.

The Zeti growled to himself, cradling his head as it began to ache.

"W-whoa, are you okay?" Sonic questioned, bending down to meet Zazz's eyes. "It's not like you to be subdued like this."  
"Ughh... What do you want?" The Zeti groaned. "You better have a good reason for disturbin' me or I'll..." His voice trailed off.  
"Zavok asked about you last night, and I'd heard around that you're acting strange. Well, strange for your standards. I wanted to come look for myself."

The Zeti groaned again, his dull green eyes following Sonic as he sat in the sand next to him. The blue hedgehog was holding a small basket in his hand, which contained some bread rolls. What business did this rodent have poking his nose around? They weren't friends.

"I can tell what you're thinking." Sonic stated. "I don't wish for anything bad to happen to my enemies. I only fight you guys because we don't see eye to eye. To see you... Moping like this is disheartening. Your passion is gone. Is it because you lost your match?"  
"It's... A bit more complicated than that..." Zazz replied, lifting himself slightly.  
"Here."

The hedgehog placed the basket on his lap. It was warm, and whatever the food was, it smelt delicious.

"I think you could use something to eat. You've been wandering around Rio since early doors, haven't you?"  
Sonic sprung up to his feet, and began doing some arm stretches. "When you're feeling better, let's have a match! The table tennis area is still set up."

Zazz huffed, yet gave him a half hearted smile.  
Yeah... He was gonna take him up on that challenge.

The blue blur had already sped off somewhere, and the Zeti's smile grew, already feeling himself perk up at the thought of beating him in a game. He could do with a distraction...


	4. Foot in the Bucket

Zazz wobbled into the tiny arena, just barely dodging something that flew in his direction.

"Whoa! Sorry Zazz, guess I'm pretty bad at this..." Sonic stammered, recovering from a misstep.

The Zeti grinned, bearing his large, scattered fangs. Oh, this was going to be fun...

"You're lookin' a lot better already. You fancy a game against Tails?"  
"The loser has to beat Zazz, _remember_?" The twin tailed fox remarked, paddle in hand.  
"Awrgh, I thought you forgot..."  
"C'mon, he hasn't got anything on you! You were just too busy eyeing up that Sticks girl over there..."  
Tails pointed to the orange jungle badger, who seemed mortified by this comment.  
"Agh, leave her alone, Tails. She's new here, remember? Don't wanna put her off us already!"

Zazz was becoming impatient. He scurried up behind Sonic, pulling his head back to make their eyes meet.

"That's enough yakkin', hedgehog!" He hissed. "Time to show you who's come to town!"

The Zeti leapt over to the other side of the table, prompting Tails to take a seat at the referee's stand. There were a few people in the audience; some of Sonic's female friends, a few toads, Bowser, his son, and Metal Sonic. Non of them were paying attention to the game.

"How many rounds do you wanna play?"  
"The first to fifteen points wins!"  
"Fifteen points?"

That sounded like a lot...

"Okay, got it!" Sonic chirped, serving the first ball.

* * *

 

 

Sonic couldn't believe it. Zazz was beating him by seven whole points. Three more to him, and he'll lose. He had to step up his game.

"I expected a lot more from the fastest thing alive!" The Zeti taunted, sending the ball flying back to the hedgehog.  
He looked worn out, beads of sweat dotted on his body, and he seemed to be taking every opportunity to lean on the table.  
"Hey, don't overwork yourself, Zazz. You look like you could use a break..." Sonic replied. He wasn't tired, but his arms were beginning to ache.  
"Three more points... Three more points then I'm the winner! I'm not giving up yet!"

 

  
"What's all this about, Sticks?" Zavok questioned as the badger girl guided him to the table tennis area.  
"It's your friend! He seems to have gotten back onto his feet, an' I thought you might like to see!"

The red Zeti peered in, seeing Zazz hit the ball with such force it knocked the paddle out of Sonic's hand. A feeling of relief washed over him; he hadn't needed to be so worried after all.

"One more point to Zazz!" Tails called. "Better step up your game Sonic!"  
"Hey! This wasn't a competition!"  
"Well it is now! Ahaha!" Zazz cackled. "Come on! I'm having way too much fun!"

Zavok's eyes widened as his student's knees buckled, but he stopped himself from going to help. He couldn't show his vulnerable side while Sonic was there...

"Zazz!" Sonic called, returning to the table with the ball in his hand.  
"Hahhh... Hahhhh..." The Zeti huffed, pulling himself back up. "Don't concern yourself with me! Concern yourself with the game!"  
"Okay... Whatever you say..."

The hedgehog wasn't convinced. His opponent only needed two more points, but he was struggling to stay on his two feet.  
Zazz was adamant on the game continuing.

Sonic served a straight ball, which Zazz returned with a backspin. Back and forth with this motion they went until Zazz's eyes met his boss's.  
Distracted for a second, Zazz clumsily swung for the ball, just barely hitting it. It bounced twice on his side of the table, and hit the net.

"One point to Sonic!" Tails called.

Zazz rubbed his eyes, looking back at where Zavok was. While no words were uttered, he could sense that Zavok was urging him on.  
He felt his heart flutter again, and he took a shaky breath. He couldn't get sick now.

"We can call it quits Zazz." Sonic said sharply. "I think you won by default anyway."  
"I said fifteen points, hedgehog! I ain't givin' up anytime soon!" He screeched, slamming his fist down on the table.

Hesitantly, he tossed the ball up to serve again. Stroking under the ball, Sonic sent it into a low topspin that roughly stayed in the center of the table. Zazz stumbled, yet hit it back with a near perfect straight shot. The tension was high.  
Back and forth the ball went again, until Sonic had been standing a little too far back. The ball hit his bright red shoes as he swung. Another point to the Zeti.

The blue hedgehog turned to the doorway after he picked up the ball, only just becoming aware that there were two people standing there. The two people were Sticks and Zavok.

  
"What's the matter, hedgehog? Got cold feet?" The purple Zeti growled lowly as he turned back to the table. "Hah, thought I was talking about the game? I'm sure a cool _guy_ like you can sweep a _girlie_ right off hers..."  
He was speaking much quieter than before. Sonic couldn't help but notice Zazz had an... Envious look on his face. Why would he be showing envy? That, and the emphasis he had put on "guy" and "girlie" peaked his interest. 

  
He shouldn't be so concerned, but he was. It dawned on him that he'd seen this odd behaviour Zazz was displaying before. But never this intensely.  
This behaviour had a name; lovesickness.  
The combination of this and his already unstable personality was potentially dangerous.

Sonic wasn't a problem solver, but he knew something had to be done before it got to that.

  
He turned back to Zavok.

  
He was envious because his feelings weren't looked down upon. Yes, he would be teased for liking a girl, but it wasn't malicious teasing.

It was obvious now. Unrequited love was what was causing Zazz to be sick.

  
He couldn't do much to fix that, unfortunately.

 

  
The game continued. 


	5. Children

"... And then Zomom stood on my nail care set!" Zeena screeched down the phone.  
"Oh, that's terrible." Zavok sighed. He hadn't been able to avoid the phone this time.  
"Hey... Who cares about your dumb nails, anyway? Zavok better be bringing us some tasty snacks back from Rio!" Zomom interrupted.

Their leader rubbed his eyes as his two incompetent followers argued over the phone, their long nails scraping against the microphone. Why were these guys part of the Deadly Six again? Ah, right. Those two were siblings, so if one joined, the other had to as well.

 

Wait, which one had been recruited first?

 

The phone was thrown to the ground, landing next to another member of the sextet.

"Ugh, all this fighting is pointless..." Zor moaned. Zavok could still hear Zeena and Zomom fighting in the background.  
"Where is Master Zik?" He growled, patience wearing thin.  
"I dunno... Like I care..."  
Zavok took a deep breath, keeping a level head. "Find him." He commanded. "And call me back when you do."

He placed the phone down on his bed, pondering to himself. Was he ready to talk to his mentor about this?  
_Could_ he talk to his mentor about this?

... It was a risk he was barely willing to take. He had a lot to live up to.  
And if he did tell his mentor...  
He wouldn't live up to anything. He'd be cast aside like a broken toy.  
His heart was racing. For the first time in what felt like forever, Zavok was frightened.

 

"Zavok."  
"M-Master Zik." The red Zeti yelped, scrambling to pick up the phone.  
"I know of your failure already."

Zavok gulped.  
No... He couldn't...

"I expected much more from you, yet, I am not surprised..."  
"... It was merely an event where champions come together and test their skills." Zavok replied, trying to cover up his nervousness. "Not to kill each other."  
Master Zik laughed. "I'm glad. I could tell something was off, but my qualms have ceased now."  
"To test my physical strength without using my powers was good exercise. I'll have to do it more when I return. Perhaps I can get Zomom to join me..."

Zavok couldn't talk about it. The words kept getting stuck in his throat, causing him to change to a different subject.

 

"And what about that child, Zavok? What happened with him?"

Child...?

"You seem apprehensive to talk about Zazz." Master Zik uttered. "I'm sure you're just as humiliated at his performance as I am."  
"... No. I'm not humiliated by him at all. Zazz tried his best, and that's all that matters. The exercise was probably very good for him." Zavok replied darkly. "He may be a little strange, but that's no reason to look down on him."

He cringed as he heard a short burst of laughter come from Zeena.

"He was focused." He barked. "His head was in the right place for once."  
"You're still working out some of that naivety. You know we only let him join the Deadly Six because you insisted that he was useful as a weapon. Nothing more." Master Zik replied lowly. "And yet... You treat him like a friend. You're the only one who sees anything in that wretched-"  
"That's enough."

Silence descended onto them, as Zavok collected his thoughts. Yes, he was frequently berating his followers, but he had never referred to anyone as if they were simply a tool.

"Zavok. The heat in that place must be going to your head." Master Zik scolded. "You can't see anything in his kind."

His kind. _His kind._  
He knew. _He knew._

"... This conversation ended a long time ago." Zavok uttered coldly.

The line went dead, the silence on the other end replaced with a single tone. Zavok sighed, and walked out of his apartment to place it back on the holder just outside.  
He stood in the hallway, thinking, contemplating...  
Why had he cooped himself up in here, while everyone else was out enjoying Rio? He remembered that he much preferred it quiet, yet today... He didn't. He felt uncomfortable at the thought of being alone.

He thought about the previous night again.

He had been a fool to leave Zazz alone there.

 

_"Are you sure you're okay?"  
"I'm fine..." Zazz panted, falling down on to the seat behind him._

_Zavok could see the heat of his breath, a small foggy cloud that dissipated quickly. The purple Zeti seemed dazed. Maybe even sick._

_"Wow, the moon's pretty bright tonight..."  
"It is, isn't it?" Zavok replied, taken aback a little by this observation._

_The duo fell into silence again.  
Zazz rubbed his arms, trembling gently. Was he quite sensitive to the cold?_

_"Sometimes I feel as though I can just forget everything by looking up into that luminous sphere..." He murmured, shortly followed by a feeble cough. "I wish I could."  
He let out a gentle chuckle, body twitching. "Hah, maybe that's why I'm so deranged. They say a full moon can cause insanity, so I guess looking directly at it guarantees it."_

_Zavok smiled to himself. His follower seemed to be himself again, albeit in an exhausted form._

_"Will you be alright if I head back to the village?" He questioned, placing a hand on Zazz's shoulder._

_He hadn't replied. He had only continued staring up into the sky._

 

Where was that lunatic now? He had rushed off after his match with Sonic, not even taking the time to gloat about his victory. The hedgehog had followed him out, much to his dismay, but he hadn't heard anything off him either.

 

"… Hey."

Zavok looked up to the source of the shrill, gentle voice. It was Sticks.  
The autumn-furred badger hesitantly pushed the door in to enter, her smile seeming somewhat forced. She was only wearing her black leggings and some bandages around her chest. No footwear or jewellery, and her twin-tailed hair was plaited.

"How did it go?"  
"... You know exactly how it went." Zavok replied lowly, avoiding her sky blue eyes.  
"Well, maybe you just need to speak to Zazz yourself."

Zavok attempted to oppose, yet once again, he choked on his words.  
Maybe she was right.

"I think someone needs to keep an eye on him tonight." She continued, walking in further.  
"You've seen him?"  
"Yeah, guy walked into the girls' room. I nearly tore his hair off!" Sticks stifled a laugh, her smile becoming genuine. "Don't worry, I didn't."

Zavok chuckled softly alongside her. His follower did have terrible memory when it came to locations...

"Listen, mister 'big leader' guy... You're not seeming so big and leader-ish when you're acting like this. You need to be upfront and open! Tell him ya-"  
"Quiet down, pipsqueak!" Zavok laughed, covering her mouth with his large red hand.

She was feisty! But that was something he, admittedly, admired about Sticks.

"Paws off!" The badger giggled, pulling away.

 

They had been flirting playfully like this all throughout their archery practice yesterday. Zavok was surprised at how well they were getting along. Perhaps it was because her wildness reminded him of...

He stepped back, forcing his usual stern expression, body stiff.

 

No, he had to stop.  
He had to take his own advice:

He had to stop hiding.


	6. Confession

"Back here again, I see?"  
Zazz begrudgingly looked up at his mentor, eyelids drooping.  
"You haven't been sleeping properly, have you? This is all my fault." He stammered. "I-"  
"No. I did this to myself." Zazz interrupted. "You know when you overthink something, and you make yourself ill?"  
Zavok laughed nervously. How else was he to respond?  
"You're not normally like this yourself. You... Said we talked last night or something, right?"

Zavok felt his own heart stop. He thought that encouraging him to forget would have made Zazz better. But it seemed to have the opposite effect. It seems to have made him worse. 

"I heard you talking to Master Zik earlier, and, uh... He said some things about me, didn't he?"  
"… I don't want you to listen to a damn thing he says about you." Zavok growled.

The red Zeti turned his head, still struggling for words. He had to talk soon. He had to.  
He could feel Zazz's pupils inspecting his form, perplexed.

"We're both... Sick." He muttered.  
Zazz tilted his head. "I'm the sick one. You're just fretting about something..."  
"No, no..." Zavok laughed sadly.

He still couldn't talk.  
Perhaps actions could speak louder than words.

He took a seat at the same table, much like he did the previous day. However, the sky wasn't bright and sunny, it was dark and gloomy.

He tapped his fingernails against the table, hesitant on acting, while Zazz was looking to the side, presumably watching the waves of the ocean wash in and out of the shore.

 

There was no need to hide, it was just the two of them.

 

Zazz slowly turned back to the table, feeling something warm place itself on his arm. It was Zavok's hand.

"You're... Freezing..." The red Zeti whispered.  
He felt cold himself. Was it the breeze, or was it fear?  
"I think we should head back to the village. T-together."

It was still hard for Zavok to express his feelings, even without the use of vocabulary. Maybe he was struggling because he feared that if he did, Zazz would only grow sicker. 

"I'm okay to stay out here." Zazz replied, pupils staring into the sky.  
"Well... Then I'll stay with you."

Zazz seemed to expect this answer, as he didn't oppose it. It didn't even seem like he noticed it, actually. He only continued staring up into the moon.

The red Zeti's heart was pounding. This was progress, right?  
He couldn't take his eyes off Zazz, but he couldn't figure out why...  
Was it his bright, emerald green irises that sparkled in the moonlight? Was it the lilac rings on his horns that seemed to be glowing? Was it his magenta skin, tinted to a cool orchid colour in the night? 

Zazz cracked a smile, his pupils turning to Zavok.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" He questioned. 

The question caught Zavok off guard, and his elbow slipped off the table. He had never heard him speak so... Calmly. His voice still a hint of that wildness though.

"Y-you're blushing."  
"Ah... Uh..."

Zavok couldn't conjure up a reply, and instead only continued to stumble over syllables, before turning away, and giving up.  
This only caused Zazz to laugh softly. It seemed as though his boss had a timid side.

He turned his body round so that he was facing Zavok, leaning over the table.

"I have to ask... Your horns..." He began, trailing the shape of Zavok's S-shaped horns with his finger in the air. "Are you... Compensating for something?"

 

Zavok had sat wide eyed at the sound of this question. It wasn't unlike Zazz to taunt or tease someone, but... The way the question was delivered...  
It was hard to tell if he was being genuine, or just joking. 

"Why would you ask me that?" Zavok replied with a straight expression.  
Zazz laughed again, and coughed. "Just curious... They are pretty big..."  
"Well, I suppose I could ask you the same question, only in reference to your personality."

It was clear that Zazz had completely ignored this question. He was inspecting the glass in his hand, seeming annoyed that it was empty. 

"... Sorry. That was rather rude." Zavok muttered. "The horns... I wouldn't say that I'm compensating for anything. They grow larger when you get stronger. I think you've got the second largest in the Deadly Six, actually."

Now Zazz was listening rather intently. An earnest compliment about horn size was quite significant to Zeti's, so for Zavok to say that was...

"But, actually..." Zavok continued. "Mine are a little... Artificial. I really don't know why I'm telling you this, but..."

 

He sighed. If you love someone, you have to trust them with your deepest, darkest secrets, don't you?

 

"To put it simply; I haven't always been this 'Zavok' you know of today..."

 

He fell silent, looking away. That had been a bad idea. Zazz was going to taunt him, wasn't he?

 

"... So?" Zazz eventually replied. "You've always been Zavok to me, even if your past says otherwise. I'm not going to treat you differently, because it still makes you the Zavok I know now."

Zavok smiled. He was overwhelmed with relief. He hadn't even expected Zazz to even accept whatsoever, so for him to be so understanding was... 

 

"Fake or real, those horns are real impressive either way." The younger Zeti said, gazing up at said accessories.

 

Silence again, much like the other day, except this time, Zavok was eyeing the beach, while Zazz toyed with his drinking glass.  
Zavok didn't know how to break the ice again without it being forced, or ignorant. They were leaving in two days, so he had to confess soon. He couldn't confess back on the Lost Hex... 

 

"Would you... Mind walking around with me tomorrow?" He questioned hesitantly. "There's a music shop just down there, I-I figured you'd want to look around. To pick up some records or something."  
Zazz lifted his head. "Sure thing boss. I'd really like that." He answered with a pleasant smile.

Now the question was... When were they going to head back to the village?


	7. Bitter

As he stirred the hot liquid around in the white mug, Zavok found himself smiling, unable to stop thinking about last night.  
He had finally, eventually confessed to Zazz, without the use of words. It had been so simple. Why hadn't he done it before? Though, he was still unsure that Zazz fully understood his intentions.

After spending just under an hour in the moonlight, Zavok had urged his companion to return to the village with him. Begrudgingly, Zazz agreed, yet it was painfully obvious that he was too cold, too weak to drag himself there.  
Carrying him back as he sat on his shoulder, the larger Zeti had made simple small talk with his crush, who merely clung onto his horn.

 

"Ah, good morning!" Zavok sputtered, noticing his companion sitting up in bed.  
Zazz only shot him a glance, before his eyes wandered around the room.  
"Y-you brought me back to your place?"  
"Yes... I-I hope you don't mind. I wasn't entirely sure where your's was, and... I didn't want you on your own."

Zazz cracked a smile, eyeing up his leader. He felt oddly... Comforted by his concern.

"Well, good morning to you too." He said warmly.

His voice still had a sickly croak to it, but Zavok could tell that he was much better than before. While still surrounded by dark circles and drooping eyelids, his eyes seemed brighter, and his skin was much closer to its striking magenta hue.

"Would you like a coffee? They say it's a stimulant and gives you a boost in energy."

Zazz blushed. That unfamiliar, gentle tone. It made his arms tingle.  
He breathed deeply, touching his chest. His heart was going berserk already.

"I'll pass, thank you." He stammered.  
Taking a sip from his cup, Zavok gritted his teeth. It was horribly bitter, and left a dry taste on his tongue. Not for him it seemed...  
"Will you be okay to come out with me later?"  
"Oh shit! I completely forgot..." Zazz yelped.  
He rested his back on the pillows behind him, a diffident look on his face. "Sorry boss... I don't think I'm fit for doing that today."  
"… That's okay."

Zazz could tell he was disappointed. Zavok's face had fallen, and his voice's cold, serious tone returned.

"Maybe later, okay? It's a little early." He tried to appease.  
"It's past noon, you dummy."  
"Wha-?! Shit!" Zazz swore again.

Zavok snickered to himself. Zazz hadn't been this foul mouthed in a long time. It seemed as though he was more relaxed around him now.

"Ah, shoot. Sorry boss." The younger Zeti murmured, covering his mouth. "Shouldn't let my tongue slip so easily..."  
"Its quite alright. Good thing Master Zik isn't here to listen." Zavok replied softly, passing him a glass of water.

Tentatively touching Zavok's horn, Zazz hesitantly asked the question that'd been on his mind since last night:

"...Do they know?"

 

Zavok stepped back, his eyes averted. He had expected this query to come up soon, yet was still upset by it. Zazz seemed to sense this immediately.

"Sorry! I-I shouldn't have asked..."  
"No." The red Zeti announced in a strong tone. "I trust you with this information, to withhold an answer to your query would be... What's the word...?"  
"Impolite? No, I'm in the wrong here, not you." Zazz stammered, shaking his head. "What the hell was I thinking..."  
Zavok placed a hand on his companion's shoulder. He could trust him with this information, couldn't he?  
Eventually, he uttered an answer; "They don't know, and they don't have to as far as I'm concerned. I have a feeling Master Zik may, but he's never brought it up."

Zazz smiled again, continuing to run his fingertips up and down the striped black and gray horn. It certainly felt real...

 

_Snap._

 

What on earth was he doing, getting so close to his leader?

 

"No." He commanded lowly, pushing Zavok away.

Zavok's heart sank. He had gotten so close, yet was still so far.  
He had genuinely though Zazz was going to reciprocate his affection.

Sticks's words rang in his ear.

 

He had to be open. He had to be upfront.

 

"I like you." He forced the words out. He was tired.

 

Zazz simply laughed, brushing the three words asides.

"He set you up to do this, didn't he?" He said darkly. "Someone as good as you would never fall for an oddball like me."

There it was. The confirmation. He did like him back.

Zavok did what he had done at the very beginning; he softly pressed his forehead against Zazz's face, like an affectionate cat to its owner.

This was real. This was all too real.

 

Zazz swung his legs round to the edge of the bed to plant his feet on the ground. He was leaving.

"W-wait!" Zavok begged, grabbing his wrist. "I..."  
"I'm done playing games with you, Zavok. "  
His grip tightened. "I like you..."

Zavok's voice was dark. Threatening almost.  
They remained motionless for a minute or two, before Zazz pulled his arm away.

"No."

 

His hand floating in the empty space once filled by Zazz's form, Zavok held his breath.

 

_No_.

  
The way Zazz had delivered that single word had made his heart freeze. He felt defeated.

Gritting his teeth and balling up his fists, he held his head low, attempting to recompose himself. But it was no use.

Hearing some boisterous voices coming close, the Zeti swore under his breath, and turned around, stepping further into his apartment.

 

"Hey, are you alright?" A female voice questioned.

Zavok flinched as she had taken him by surprise. In the doorway stood Amy Rose, the little pink hedgehog Sonic wasn't overly fond of.

"It's nothing..." He insisted quietly.  
"It can't be nothing if you're crying over it." She replied. "I walked past the other one not so long ago. Did you two fight?"

He refused to answer.

"I know something has been going on between you two. Come on."  
"Guhh!" Zavok gasped as she gripped his large hand, dragging him out. She was much stronger than he expected. He wasn't really putting up a fight against her though.   
"We're going shopping!" She commanded.


End file.
